Secrets and Lies
by chipzixo
Summary: If there's two things Lily Evans hates, it's secrets and lies. But, as James Potter, her new boyfriend, tries to make up with her, she gets more than she bargained for on the 'secret' front. Oneshot, Lily Evans and the Marauders. Review, please? :D


**Okay i'm too impatient to put this in Marauders - Class of '77. I've decided to redo that, you'll see soon. It'll just be before + a little bit after. All the other Marauder stories in my head are gonna be oneshots, kay? Except I think this might be longer. ANYWAY.**

**I know this had been done like A MILLION TIMES, but this is my interpretation. The original characters will probably be recurring in future fics. Just waaaait until I get the ball rolling! woop! **

**This is my first JamesxLily fic, despite the fact i love them A LOT. They're already going out, kay?**

**DISCLAIMER; Nah, don't own any of it. :D**

Lily Evans sat in her dormitory, fuming. She wanted to smash something. Anything. Preferably Potter's head.

Why was she fuming? Because she had found out that her boyfriend of two months - James Potter - had lied to her. And if there was one thing Lily Evans hated, it was lies. And secrets. Especially between partners.

Why had he lied? Well, she didn't know. He had told her that he had never been out with any of her friends. Obviously he didn't count Mary as her friend, then - as she had just found out that he and Mary had had a 'fling' in sixth year. He had lied. He had kept a secret.

So she sat, fuming, before grabbing the nearest thing she could find and throwing it. Thankfully it was only her teddy bear, Snowy. No damage done.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to see her friend Alexa poking her head around the door. "Are you okay?"

Lily turned back to the wall. _No, _she thought, _I'm not. _

"Listen," Alexa sat down precariously next to her, well aware of the redhead's temper, "You've been here, steaming, since yesterday. Don't you think you should get something to eat?"

It was a good idea. Lily had indeed been in the dormitory for a while - all day, as that day was Saturday. And the sun was now setting - it was teatime. And she was hungry.

She rubbed her fingers across her eyebrow and looked to Alexa, her face softening into a smile. "Thanks, Lexie," she said, "That'd be great."

Alexa smiled too, and stood, pulling Lily up with her. She put her arm around her friend and hugged her. "We always knew Potter was a prat," she said quietly.

Lily nodded. "But Mary? Why didn't she tell me?"

Alexa shrugged, leading Lily down the twisting staircase. "Maybe she didn't want to upset you. She's a bit weak, our Mary, you know. Especially when it comes to the opposite sex," she smiled, and nudged Lily with her elbow, "we all have our weaknesses Lils. Hell, what I wouldn't give for that Remus Lupin..."

Lily giggled at her friend's obsession with the Prefect. Lily knew him well - she was Head Girl, so she saw him often. Potter was Head Boy, so she saw him often too - which, up until the previous day, she had seen as an advantage.

The two girls exited swiftly through the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall. They could already smell the food - it made Lily's stomach grumble at the first sign. Alexa pushed open the door and they made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table. By now, Lily was in a considerably better mood, as she made herself comfortable, scooping up a slice of pie.

* * *

James sat in the great hall, miserable. He wanted to see her, to explain, to apologise. To tell her how much he loved her.

"Why me?" he wailed dramatically, slamming his forehead on the table, just missing his empty bowl.

Sirius, his friend, sighed. "Because you're the one who fell for the crazy redhead who goes berzerk over secrets. Seriously, mate. Get over it." then he laughed, "Seriously! Haha, geddit?" he sighed again, "'Cause i'm Sirius. Oh, I crack myself up. But really, get over it." He finished, stuffing another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

"I can't! I love her!" James wailed, just as dramatically.

"Then tell her," said Remus, his other friend, nonchalantly, "if she knows, maybe she'll forgive you."

James lifted his head swiftly, making his mind spin a little. "Lupin, you're a genius."

Remus glanced up from the book he was reading. "I know."

"I just need to _tell _her. All the reasons I love her." he nodded, "And I'll do it next time I see her."

Peter, the remaining marauder, paused momentarily from his third bowl of apple pie. He nodded towards the great doors. "There she is."

And sure enough, in walked a beautiful redhead and her friend, making their way over to the Gryffindor table. James stared across at them dreamily.

"There she is..." he whispered, "My Lilyflower..."

"Well actually, she's not _yours _at the moment," James glared at Sirius, who shrugged, "Just saying."

"She will be in a minute," James said defiantly, "she will always be mine."

He stood, and marched his way over to where Lily sat. "Lily?"

She looked up, smiling. Upon seeing his face, her smiled dropped.

"What do you want, Potter?" Now Lily and all of her friends were glaring at him with equal dislike. As unnerving as it was, James had expected this. "To apologize." he said, "For lying - for keeping, well, you know, a secret, from you."

Lily snorted. "A big secret, too."

James sighed. If the girl thought his fling with Mary was a big secret, she had another thing coming. "Can we talk?"

Lily stared, lips pursed. James pressed on, "In private?"

"Anything you want to say to me you can say infront of everyone else."

James took a deep breath. "Fine," he said, then looked straight into her vivid, sparkling green eyes.

"I love you, Lily Evans."

"Oh, James, don't start-"

He cut her off, "No, I do. I love the way your hair shines in the light. I love the way your eyes sparkle. I love the way you walk - head high, as if you couldn't care for anything. I love the way you stand up for your friends - no matter for the consequences. I love the way you laugh - tinkling and musical. I love the way you dress at weekends, your style. I love the way your nose goes red in the cold. I love the way you blush when you're embarrased." Lily was blushing now, smiling softly, "I love the way you put up with my idiot friends to be with me. I love the way you flick your hair when you're annoyed. I love the way you say my name - the way you call me Potter. I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, the way one eye closes more than the other when you smile properly - the smile which lights up the room. I love the way you sing when you think nobody can hear you - despite the fact it's horribly out of tune," he paused, noticing all students in close proximity were watching him, and sighed, "I love _you _Lily Evans. Everything about you. And I don't think that I can survive without you - especially when you're mad at me."

For the first time since the beginning of the speech, Lily looked up to James, smiling. He smiled back.

* * *

There was no doubt, Lily loved James Potter. That smile just made her melt.

And for once, he actually sounded sorry - his expression was actually sincere. But she wasn't going to just let him off.

She stood up, and looked up to him. He was considerably taller than her, but she didn't care. Still blushing from his speech, and very aware of all the eyes on her, she spoke.

"You notice those things?"

He nodded, looking to the floor and sliding his glasses up his nose. She giggled.

"You're mad, James Potter," she sighed, resigning herself to the fact, "but I love you, too."

He looked up at once, eyes bright, a smile playing with the edge of his lips. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really," he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "but no more lies, okay? And no more secrets."

James seemed to think about this for a minute, and for a horrible moment Lily thought he wouldn't agree. He swallowed, and looked her straight in the eyes, a crooked smile on his face. "Surely everyone needs their secrets?"

Lily raised one eyebrow and stepped closer to him. "No, James. No more secrets. I want to know _everything _about the mysterious James Potter." She touched his nose lightly, smiling.

* * *

James gulped. _Everything?_

He flickered a glance over to where his friends sat, hoping Lily wouldn't see. They were all listening too, now. Remus wasn't looking at him at all, he was buried in his book. Sirius and Peter, on the other hand, were watching intently; Peter wide-eyed and Sirius frowning at him. James could tell they were thinking the same thing.

_Everything? _

"James? Are you listening?"

He looked back to Lily, who was looking up at him, a slightly defeated look on her face. He couldn't stand it. Swallowing again, he looked to the floor, then back up at Lily.

"Okay," he said slowly, "Everything."

And he looked back to his friends, all of whom were now looking at him. They'd heard what he'd said. They'd understood it's meaning.

Sirius was frowning deeper now, Peter looked as if his eyes could pop out of his head. Remus looked straight at James, paler than ever, as the book he was holding clattered to the floor. But he loved Lily - if keeping her meant telling her, then so be it.

"Everything," he repeated, turning back to Lily. She was smiling - he couldn't help but smile back, despite the knots forming in his stomach, knowing what he'd just promised. He'd promised to tell her everything - _everything _- and he'd promised not to lie. So he had to tell her.

He was still worrying about this as she kissed him lightly. Flickering another glance to the marauders, he swallowed.

"Is now a good time?"

* * *

He'd taken her up to his _dormitory. _

Lily sat on the edge of a bed - whose it was, she didn't know - nervously. Why couldn't he have just told her his secret (or secrets, she wasn't sure) in the common room? Or at least somewhere that didn't make her as nervous.

As she sat pondering this, three other boys came hurtling into the room. Lily recognized them immediately.

Sirius Black came first, standing shoulders wide, facing James. His eyebrows were furrowed so tightly you could hardly see his grey-blue eyes, and he looked as if he had lockjaw. Remus Lupin was next, paler by far than Lily had ever seen him, shaking ever so slightly and regarding James with wide eyes. Peter Pettigrew came last, panting behind his friends and leaning on the door frame in an attempt to catch his breath. The sight of the confused Lily even more than the very fact that they were even there.

Without warning, James stopped his pacing and took his hand from his hair. With a quick glance to his friends, he turned to Lily.

"You want to know everything about me," he said. It wasn't a question, but Lily nodded anyway.

"Right," he took a deep breath, cutting off Black as he opened his mouth to speak, "once, I kissed Sirius for a shot of firewhiskey."

Lily couldn't help but snort, but the marauders seemed unfazed, still in their varying panicked states, for a reason Lily didn't know. James continued.

"I used to only tease Snape to get at you - I know your his friend, and you'd come to his rescue. It gave me a chance to talk to you."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this, but said nothing. If that was James' way of wooing someone, he had problems.

"I've been in love with you since third year," he said, "and I only went out with Mary to make you jealous."

He pushed his hair from his eyes with shaking hands. "These guys over here," he gestured to the marauders, "are like my brothers. I would do anything for them."

Lily smiled softly. "That isn't exactly a secret, James."

"No," Sirius cut in, angrily, "and that's all the secrets James has to tell, isn't it, James?"

The two boys stood, staring at each other as if having a silent conversation. Lily frowned, and laughed softly to herself.

"What's going on?"

* * *

James looked straight into Sirius' angry eyes. He knew what he was thinking - he couldn't believe James was actually going through with this.

But he had to, to save his relationship with Lily.

"James," it was Remus who spoke, softly and shakily, "don't do this."

James looked to his pale friend. "Don't worry, I won't drag you into this."

"But you'll have to..."

"No, I won't. But I need to do this - you guys know how long I've been in love with Lily, I can't throw it away now."

Sirius snorted. "So you value her over us. Over our freedom - even our _lives_?"

James shook his head. "You're being dramatic."

Sirius glared at him, steely eyed. "Am I?"

Silence fell, and James ran his hand through his hair once more. He turned to Lily. She wouldn't tell. He could trust her.

"I own an invisibility cloak," he said, building himself up. Lily looked shocked enough at this revelation.

"A real one?"

James nodded, eager to press on, cutting off her further questions. "We made a map..."

"Who made a map?" Lily looked confused, "You guys did?"

James nodded again, his throat dry. He looked up to his friends, and saw Remus' pleading eyes.

"James," he said, "Stop."

And in that moment he realized that the next revelation could go either way. It could save his relationship, or destroy it. It could scare her away. She could tell - despite how much James trusted her, he didn't really _know _her properly. And if she told, Sirius was right.

They'd all go to Azkaban.

But he couldn't stop now, once he'd started.

* * *

They were talking as if she wasn't even there. She coughed.

"Hello? Stop what?"

James looked to her, an expression on his face she'd never seen before. It was one of _fear_.

"James," she said softly, frowning slightly, "what's wrong?"

Sirius laughed shortly. "It seems our dear Prongs had finally realized what the consequences of this whole thing could be." He cocked his eyebrow at James, who barely seemed to notice. Remus swiftly marched his way over to the bed next to Lily, wringing his hands and looking to the floor.

There was something weird going on. These boys were hiding something.

And in that moment, Lily Evans realized she was about to learn the biggest secret of them all - the reason the marauders were indeed so mysterious, and probably the reason they were so loyal.

* * *

He needed to get it over with. He needed to just say it. Quickly, like pulling off a plaster. That way, it would hurt less.

"James?" it was Sirius who called his name, not Lily. He was, surprisingly, smirking.

"Oh James," he said, "you've started now. She knows about the cloak, she knows about the map. Surely she needs to know the reasons for us having them?" James looked up to his friend, confused. A minute ago, he was so against this whole thing. Now, he was actually _encouraging _it? Again, Sirius seemed to read his mind. "Listen, if there's one thing I understand, it's women." James, despite his nerves, snorted, but Sirius just carried on, "And I know that if you don't tell her now, not only will you never get another chance to tell her again, but you'll probably lose her. Isn't that right, Lils?"

To James' horror, Lily nodded. He gulped. Again.

"So," Sirius continued, "you've just got to come out and say it. And if you end up in Azkaban, it's your own stupid fault." James' eyes grew wider, and Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, mate, but that's the way it is."

And he was right. Of course he was. At times like this, Sirius was always right.

James slowly made his way over to where Lily sat on Sirius' bed. He sat down next to her, and took her hands, looking straight into her eyes. They were wide and shining, confusion and fear glittering in them. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but James cut her off with a sigh.

"Listen, Lily," he said quietly, "you've got to understand, I've - we've - never told anybody this before. You're the first." He glanced at the ever-paling Remus, who was muttering to himself about forests and underground tribes. James would deal with him later.

"But you have to promise not to tell," Sirius finished for him, "or else, I don't care if James loses you. No matter how miserable and _unbearable _it would make him, I value my freedom over your relationship. Do you promise?"

* * *

Nothing made sense, at all. Whatever 'this' was, it was a bigger secret than a _real _invisibility cloak, and it needed a map. And, Lily had deduced that all four marauders had something to do with it - especially Remus, who looked like a ghost, shivering on his bed in silence. She looked straight into the silver eyes of Sirius Black, and knew he was telling the truth. She'd never seen him look so serious in his life.

But she needed to know now. In all honesty, Sirius was wrong - she wouldn't get rid of James, at least not straight away. But the revealing of this secret - whatever it might be - had intrigued her, and she was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go. And if they didn't want her to tell anyone, then fine.

_I mean, really, _she thought, _how bad can it be?_

"I promise." Lily said, louder than any of the marauders had spoken within the last five minutes. She braced herself as James' warm, hazel eyes locked with hers. She smiled encouragingly - he did not smile back.

* * *

James looked to Remus. He'd promised not to bring him into it, he'd have to find another way of explaining. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, as Sirius cut it.

"He's an animagus."

James almost fell off the bed he turned so quickly to look at his friend, who merely shrugged. "You were taking _forever, _mate. Just needed to - you know, get it out-"

Sirius' voice seemed to die in his throat, as he regarded Lily Evans carefully. James turned very slowly to face her. Hanging his head slightly, he looked to her.

"Lils?"

And she burst out laughing.

* * *

That was the most ridiculous thing she'd _ever _heard.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" she stuttered, between laughs, "You're _seventeen, _Sirius. You're not even allowed to _try _yet!" Her gaze flickered between him and James, expecting it all to be just another 'marauder trick'. But their serious expressions didn't falter as Lily's smile faded and her laughter died.

Sirius blinked. "I didn't say legally, did I?"

Lily opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Everything seemed so slow. Call her gullible, but the look on Sirius' face made her believe him.

"You're not joking, are you?"

Sirius shook his head, and Lily's gaze snapped to James. He was looking at the floor. Lily gulped and her brow furrowed. "James?"

He looked up to her through his glasses and blinked, not saying a word. He didn't need to.

Lily stood, staggering away from the bed, taking a sharp breath. Her stomach dropped and her head began to spin. She shook her head, before bumping into the bed behind her and coming to a stop.

"No," she whispered, and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to stop her head spinning. When it finally did, she looked to James. She could feel the fire burning in her eyes, as she yelled "James! That's illegal!"

"Lil-"

"I mean, properly _illegal!_ You could go to Azkaban for this!" she took another breath, realizing something. Letting out a soft, sarcastic laugh she waved her arms around, "All of you could! I'm guessing you're all in on this - you wouldn't let James do it on his own. Oh, I need to sit down."

And she collapsed on the bed behind her, head in hands. Everything was silent as the boys waited for her next outburst.

"Plus," she shouted, regaining her voice, "do you have _any _idea how _dangerous _this whole thing is? I mean, this is _very _advanced magic! Hence why the ministry keeps tabs on people doing it! You know, I knew you lot were stupid, but this -" she trailed away, laughing again, "this just takes the biscuit!" she ran her hand along her forehead again, "How long have you been able to - you know - do it?"

Her eyes bore into James', the same unnerving look of fear still plastered across his face. _Well, _she thought, _he's got reason to be scared. _They all sat - or stood - in silence, before Lily's temper snapped again.

"How long, James?"

His eyes slid to the floor. "Since fifth year," he mumbled. Lily cut him off with her sarcastic laugh before he could say anything else.

"Fifth. Year?" she accented, "Oh my god..." she scoffed, "And I'm guessing Dumbledore doesn't know?"

Sirius' eyes snapped to hers. "You promised not to tell."

Lily's eyes narrowed, disbelieving. "I didn't think - I _never _imagined that you'd tell me, that it'd be..." she trailed off, as another thought sprung to mind. She stood and was now pacing the dorm, "Why?" she said, marginally quieter than before.

When nobody replied, Lily turned on them all, eyes narrow, a mocking tone echoing through her voice. "Oh," she said, gesturing with her hands, "I guess you all thought it would be _fun, _didn't you? Just another Marauder Adventure. Yeah, boys, lets become animagi! What's the worst that could happen?" she scoffed, "Oh, I don't know, you could all end up in _prison?_"

Sirius' jaw was now locked, he was leaning against the wall, shaking his head. Peter's eyes darted around, unsure where to rest, and James just sat staring at the floor. Remus sat, hugging his knees on his bed, paler - if possible - than before, still shaking and muttering to himself. Lily had a feeling he'd just been roped into this - like so many other of their stupid schemes.

With one last, disgusted, look at them all, she made for the door. All boys looked to her direction - even Remus, who, for the first time, spoke, albeit a little shakily.

"Where are you going?"

Lily flicked her hair from her eyes and narrowed her eyes at Remus. "To tell Dumbledore," she said fiercely, "he has a right to know."

To her surprise, it was Remus who stood, shaking his head. An unusual fire was burning in his eyes too - all of the muttering and shaking had gone, and he was staring at her, uncharacteristically fierce.

"You can't." he said, shortly - the shakiness had all but disappeared from his voice.

Lily cocked her head sideways. "Why not?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"They had reasons for doing what they did."

Lily frowned again, now, unsure what he meant. 'They'? Did that mean that Remus wasn't ... but then, why was he so nervous?

The remaining three marauders looked up to their friend, all with varying expressions of disbelieving and confusion. James' frown was deepest. "Remus, mate," he said, quietly, "what are you doing?"

Remus turned his fierce glare to James.

"You got us into this mess." he said, "Now I'm going to get us out."

* * *

James actually couldn't believe his ears.

There he was, a quivering wreck at his girlfriend's - ex girlfriend's, anger, and there was Remus, digging them all out of the hole James had made. Sacrificing himself for the good of his friends.

Yep. The boy was a Marauder, alright.

He looked on in awe as Remus turned back to Lily, still looking as if steam could burst from her ears any second. If there was one thing James hadn't expected, it was this.

But then, what _had _he expected? That everything would be okay, that Lily would just accept the fact her boyfriend had broken the law?

Not likely.

"What do you mean, 'they' had reasons for doing what they did?"

Remus' glare didn't falter. "I'm not an animagus."

Lily let out a long breath. "Good. At least one of you has some sense. Now, if you'll excuse me -"

"But they had reasons." Remus interrupted, apparently catching Lily off guard, "You think that they just did it for the fun of it?" he raised his eyebrows, then laughed softly as Lily had done before, "Then you think far too low of them. Their reasons are much more noble."

Lily folded her arms. "This had better be good, Lupin."

Remus nodded, still unnaturally and unnervingly calm. "Considering you last reaction, I think you'd better sit down."

She sat. Remus remained standing.

"Remus, you don't have to -"

"Yes, Sirius, I do. So just shut up, and let me get it over with, okay? It's too scary and painful enough as it is - don't try and talk me out of it, or I swear I'll burst into tears."

Normally, James would have laughed. Not now, though.

Now Lily looked a little afraid, and a little concerned. Her expression had softened considerably at the mention of 'tears'.

"You think they had no reason." It wasn't a question, but Lily nodded. Remus laughed through his nose.

"Everything has a reason, Lily." he said, one eyebrow raised. "Even Snape's bullying. James already told you - he wanted to get your attention, sick-minded, I know. Same goes for his 'fling' with Mary."

"And this?"

"They did it for me."

Lily's eyes narrowed again, and a smile played with the corners of her lips. "For you? What do you need three animagi for? Weren't you allowed a pet?"

Remus didn't so much as smile. "I need three animagi to keep me company."

"Why can't three _people _keep you company..?"

Remus took a deep breath, before looking Lily straight in the eye. James could tell the boy was on the edge of a cross between a nervous breakdown and a panic attack, but he was doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Because I'd kill them." he said, nonchalantly.

James couldn't believe his ears. He'd just practically _told _her. He'd never even _told _them - they had to work it out.

Lily smiled this time, one eyebrow raised. "You'd kill them." she repeated.

"Yes."

"But you won't kill them when they're animals...?"

"No. I'm only a danger to humans."

"Then why aren't you killing us now - why are you even here?"

Remus smiled a little - a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's not that time of the month, and it's daylight outside."

For a moment, Lily remained frowning. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but closed it again, giving her the look of a fish. Then, a look of understanding dawned across her face. She visibly shivered and took a deep, audible breath, never taking her eyes off Remus - her eyes which, James could see, were gradually filling with tears. Whether they were tears of fear, remorse or simple pity he couldn't tell, but they were definitely there - until she swiftly wiped them away with the back of her hand, watching as Remus calmly made his way back to his bed. He sat on it once more, staring at the wall as before.

Here comes the panic attack.

* * *

Lily took another deep breath, before gulping audibly. She could hardly bring herself to say it.

"You're a... I mean, a ... you're a ..." she couldn't say the word.

"A werewolf." Sirius finished for her.

Lily clasped her hands together in her lap and chewed her lip, staring over at the boy sitting on his bed. The werewolf, sitting on his bed.

"Since..." it seemed that Lily could no longer finish sentences.

"Well before Hogwarts." It was Peter who finished this time. Lily frowned again, and sniffed.

"So you - you three, you became ... for Remus?"

"Yes. We wanted to help him - to make it hurt less. We did anything we could - " James paused, then looked to Lily, "I told you, I'd do anything for my friends."

Even become an illegal Animagus.

"And... you know, does it? Help, I mean?"

Remus didn't look to her, but instead his eyes flickered to his knees. "Yes," he said quietly, "I can keep ahold of a least a part of my mind when they're with me - I don't get hurt, as much..."

Lily didn't understand, and turned to James. He sighed. "When a werewolf has no humans to ... attack, the wolf attacks himself. Much to the misery of the man trapped inside."

He remained looking at her. Realization dawned on Lily once more. "Your scars..." she whispered, directed loosely at Remus, who remained still and silent.

He was right, though. Their reasons _were _much more noble than what Lily had first thought. She'd thought they were just thrill seeking idiots looking for some danger. Turns out, they were loyal friends who would go to any extreme to help. She laughed softly. Sirius narrowed his eyes defensively.

"What's so funny?"

"You have every right to run away ... " Remus whispered, " to tell Dumbledore. Don't worry, he knows about me - and now, so do you." he took a deep breath, "Just thought you ought to know. I wasn't going to stand by and let my friends be thought of like that."

Sirius glanced at his friend before turning back to Lily, and repeating, slower "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lily said slowly, peeling her eyes away from Remus, "I just realized how awful I was to think of you like I did. You're brave - and loyal." she laughed again, "So_ this_ is the mysterious connection between the elusive Marauders."

James smiled softly. "I guess so."

"I never would have guessed."

Sirius smiled this time. "That's lucky."

James looked up to her. "You seem less angry, at least."

Lily nodded, still chewing her lip. "I'm not angry. More ... awestruck."

"Awestruck?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Wormtail, it means impressed." Sirius smiled at his friend, who scowled back.

Another revelation. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." she whispered, "Moony." she laughed.

Remus looked sideways through his eyelashes to her. "See? Everything has a reason."

Lily laughed softly again, and stood, sitting next to James and taking his hands. "When I said 'secrets'," she said softly, "I never expected anything like this." She smiled. He smiled back, the fear draining from his face, his hazel eyes warming up.

"So you're not going to ... tell?"

Lily shook her head, then pulled James' head up with one finger. "I love you, James Potter. If possible, more than I did before. I respect you, now."

Sirius laughed behind her, like a bark. "Well done, guys. We saved their relationship!" he bounded over to where Remus sat, still pale but not shaking, and clapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Moony! You were like, the star of it all! You've got guts, mate!" And he pulled Remus into a hug he obviously didn't want. Pulling away, remus spoke to Lily.

"You won't tell?"

Lily shook her head. "Course not. Who am I to break up the Marauders?"

"Is right. See, I told you it'd be fine." James said, rolling his eyes.

Remus snorted. "Yeah. Fine. You _totally _handled it, James. She _totally _didn't lose it."

James pouted. "Bite me, wolfish."

"Don't tempt me."

Fear clutched at Lily's throat, but the Marauders all laughed. James playfully pushed her shoulder. "Don't panic Lils, we joke about it all the time," his voice dropped, "besides, between you and me, he's a rubbish werewolf anyway - ouch!"

Remus had thrown a well-aimed pillow at James' head. Lily giggled as he turned to face his friends. "Right."

And so, the Marauders were back to normal. Back to their childish, playful selves.

But Lily saw them differently. She no longer viewed them as idiots, who just got in the way, but as loyal friends who'd do anything for each other. And who had put so much trust in her. She had so much respect for them.

"Who threw that?"

That is, when they weren't throwing pillows at her head.


End file.
